leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gangplank/Strategy
Skill usage * is an excellent fighter in 1 v 1 situations because of all of his abilities. Always look for the player that is out of place. *Because can cause critical hits, it works very well with critical strike chance items. *A detailed calculation of damage was done by Heat n ServeParrrley Mechanics Guide at LeagueofLegends.com. Now that damage is physical, armor penetration runes are the most effective at increasing early game damage. *Do not underestimate gold bonus when used for farming instead of harassment in early game. * can allow him to stay in the lane for an extended period of time. * can cancel suppressions like or but still does damage after the supression is cancelled. * can be used defensively and offensively, to be able to move fast for both, and have extra damage for the latter. *Gangplank's spells have considerable animation times. Take this into account when you plan on using or to escape a pursuer. *Use when pushing a tower. This can quickly give you and your allies the boost you need to take down buildings, effectively allowing you and your team to rush towers and your enemies not having enough time to defend it. * can be used across the map. If you cannot get to a lane to help your teammates, try using . **Paying attention to low health enemies on the map can land you a surprise kill with . **Try placing on the path of fleeing enemies to cut them off. ** is a great ability for saving a turret that is surrounded by minions as the cannonballs deal AoE damage. *Working as a team with other AoE abilities synergizes with your ultimate , such as , , or . Build usage * applies on hit effects like , or . It also applies . *If you get a critical strike using your damage will be quite higher than an auto-attack critical strike. Getting or can help maximize your damage output. would also be a good purchase. * can also be a good purchase, since applies extra damage, a chance to slow an enemy, 15% critical strike chance and 12% movement speed. *Alternatively a and will provide better results, but will have a bigger cost. * Pure Crit builds are somewhat of a one-hit wonder and situational. Though there is potential for high DPS, the heavy cost of low survivability including Gangplank's considerably low base armor and magic resistance makes it less than viable. * 'Tankplank' builds are now very effective, offering survivability and a chance for Gangplank to fully utilise his utility and increase his DPS as he builds towards an . ** For this reason, an along with is a very effective build for . * Gangplank is effective at jungling with a , though specialized runes are required to complete it. * and synergize with Gangplank's low cooldown spells and the added utility of stacking DoT with and red buff. * Getting the at early laning phrase will help your critical strike chance. Recommended builds Countering * Laning against can be a bit frustrating, His has a fairly short cooldown and deals a lot of damage at early if it crits. Buying an early armor can mitigate his damage. * His is very annoying to the casters who mainly use crowd control to utilize full combo, Save your high crowd control until he uses his * Although his harrasment is great, is fairly squishy. Putting an aggresive pressure on his lane can make him underfarmed or underleveled. * has a huge AoE and global range, Quickly avoid the AoE if he uses it when you're escaping him. References Category:Champion strategies